Lullaby
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger spend the weekend at Cindy's house babysitting her children. MR slash of course! 8TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Uncle Marky and Uncle Roger

Mark stood in front of the door of his sisters house. He reached up and brushed a blonde hair out of Rogers eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me baby. I don't wanna spend a whole weekend alone with them." He laughed

"Well I don't wanna spend a whole weekend in the loft with out you." Roger grabbed his hand and lightly kissed his fingertips.

Just then the door opened and Cindy appeared in the door way. "Hey guys." She stepped forward and pulled Mark into a warm embrace. "Oh I've missed you so much Marky."

"I've missed you too sis."

"Hey Rog." She said moving from Mark to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Cindy."

"Thank you guys so much for coming." She said motioning them to come inside.

"Sure anytime sis."

"Come on I'll show you the upstairs and everything."

They followed her up the stairs into her and her husbands room.

"Go ahead and put your stuff down. You guys can sleep in here for the weekend."

Roger followed Mark over to the bed and set his bag down on the bed. As he set his bag down he wrapped his arms around Marks waist from behind and kissed his neck.

"And no sex in our bed!" Cindy exclaimed

"I promise." Mark said pushing Roger off him.

"I don't." Roger laughed.

Cindy slapped him on the arm. "You better not." She warned.

"I don't make promises I'm not sure sure I can keep." He taunted.

Cindy rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Come on."

They followed her into another bedroom. "Here are the twins." She pointed to, to young boys who were playing on the floor.

"Uncle Marky!" They exclaimed and ran over to him.

"Hey Adam! Hey Anthony!" He grinned and pulled them into a hug. "You guys remember Roger?"

The two young boys looked up at him. "Yeah" They said apprehensivly

"Hey" He bent down and held out his arms. The two boys walked over and leaned into his arms.

"I'll show you guys the rest of the house." Cindy motioned toward the door. "Go back to playing boys."

They walked downstairs into the kitchen behind Cindy. Her husband Rob was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Rob."

He got up and walked toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go finish packing hun."

"Ok." She smiled at him and then turned back to the boys. "Feel free to eat anything you find in here."

"Thanks Cindy. Anything else we need to know?" Mark asked

"Um...Oh well the twins go to bed at around 8 ish. Um...just feed them whenever keep them happy." She laughed.

"That I can do." Roger replied.

"Wheres Jessie?" Mark asked.

Cindy groaned. "Uh I dunno out with her friends. Her curfew is 12 so make sure she's home by then. Oh and I've been kinda worried about her lately, I think she's gotten mixed up with some bad people. So if you guys want try and talk to her. I've tried but she won't listen to me."

"Ok we'll try." Roger remarked.

Rob came back downstairs with the twins right behind him. "You ready to go baby?"

"Yep." She walked over and bent down next to the boys. "Mommy and daddy are gonna leave now. But Uncle Mark and Uncle Roger are going to stay with you for the weekend. Ok?"

"Bye mommy." Adam wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him on the cheek, then turned her attention to Anthony.

"Bye honey."

"Bye mommy."

"I love you boys."

"We love you mommy."

"Bye daddy." Anthony chirped

"Yeah bye daddy." Adam added.

"Bye guys." He kissed them then turned and walked toward the door.

"Have fun this weekend." Mark hugged his sister.

"We will. Have fun with your uncles boys. And thanks again."

Cindy and Rob turned and walked out the door.

Mark bent down next to Adam and Anthony. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Go back upstairs and finish playing our game." Anthony piped up.

"Ok have fun boys."

They turned and ran back upstairs to their room.

Mark stood up and fell into Rogers arms. "This is going to be a long weekend."

Roger kissed his forehead and dragged him over to the couch. "Yes it is."


	2. Macaroni and Cheese

"Uncle Mark wake up!"

Mark opened his eyes to find the two young boys gently shaking him. He looked down and saw Rogers head resting on his chest. The two men had fell asleep on the couch, while watching tv.

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Uncle where hungry!" Adam complained while Anthony nodded in agreement behind him.

Mark looked at the clock on his wall. The clock showed five past six. "Ok lets get you guys some food." He nudged Roger and tried to push him off.

"Ugh don't wanna get up." He groaned.

"You don't have to, just move so I can get the kids some food." He gave him a shoved and tried to roll out from underneath him.

"Uh fine." Roger sat up so Mark could get out then plopped back down and closed his eyes.

Adam and Anthony each latched on to one of Marks hands and pulled him to the kitchen. "What do you guys want?"

"Um..." Anthony ran to the pantry and pulled it open. Adam followed closely behind and surveyed the layout in front of them.

"Macaroni and Cheese!" Adam exclaimed grabbing the box and bringing it over to Mark.

"Anthony is this ok with you?"

The small boy turned around and walked over to his brother. "Uh huh." He nodded.

"Ok. Mac and cheese it is then." Mark got out a pot and put the water on to boil.

"Hey boys while I make your dinner why don't you try and wake up Uncle Roger." He chuckled.

"Ok!" They leapt up and bounded out of the room.

Adam ran over and jumped up onto Rogers stomach and Anthony began to shake his shoulder.

"Wake up! Wake up!" They shouted. "Uncle Roger wake up!"

"No" He groaned and kept his eyes shut tight.

"Please." The boy begged.

Roger made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking into theirs. They looked like Marks, piercing blue and beautiful. Roger no matter how hard he tried had never been able to say no to Marks eyes. So he found himself not being able to say no to theirs either.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes, plucking Adam off his chest and setting him on the ground.

"Come on" They said hurrying off toward the kitchen. He pushed himself up and followed them in.

"They got you up?" Mark mocked.

Roger sighed and walked over to him. "They have your eyes, I couldn't say no."

Mark smiled and rubbed his chest. "I love that."

"I don't." He joked. "Dam your sexy eyes."

Mark smiled and went back to the food. "Boys its almost ready why don't you sit down at the table."

The two young children walked over and jumped up into there chairs. "What do you guys want to drink?" Roger asked.

"Apple juice!" They yelled excitedly

Roger walked over to the refridgerator and grabbed the juice. "Marky where are the cups?"

"Right there" He pointed to the cupboard next to him. Roger poured each boy a glass and set them down infront of them.

"Here ya go guys." Mark set down a bowl of Mac and cheese in front of each kid.

"Yay!" They excitedly began to devour each bite. Roger laughed and wrapped his arms around Marks. The filmmaker leaned back into him and closed his eyes.

"Uncle Mark! I need more juice!" Anthony yelled.

Mark sighed and pushed Rogers arms off of him. "Ok. Adam do you need more juice?" He just shook his head, being as his cheeks were too full of noodles for him to speak.

Mark grabbed Anthony's cup and poured him more of the overly sweet juice. "Here ya go." Anthony took the cup and gulped it down.

A moment later both boys jump down from their chairs. "We're done!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ok what do you guys wanna do?" Roger asked.

"Um...we wanna watch tv!" Anthony piped up.

"Ok lets go." Mark reached down and picked up Anthony, while Roger bent down to pick up Adam.

They carried them out to the couch and set them down on their laps. Adam leaned his head on Rogers chest and snuggled closer to him. Roger looked down at him and smiled.

Mark reached over and picked up the remote. He began to flip through the channels waiting for a response from the boys.

"Stop!" Adam yelled.

"Spongebob!" Anthony shrieked

Roger laughed. "You guys wanna watch this."

"Yes" They eagerly replied in unison

"Ok." Mark set down the remote and scooted Anthony and himself closer to Roger.

Roger reached over and wrapped his arm around Marks waist, Mark in turn leaned his head down on Rogers shoulder. Roger kissed the top of his head then turned his focus back to the tv.

"What the hell is this?" Mark whispered to Roger.

"Beats me, its pretty fucked up for a kids show."

"Roger language." Mark warned.

Roger bent his lips to Marks ear. "I want to fuck you."

"Roger, you have a child on your lap." Mark pointed out.

"I know." Roger laughed admitting defeat.

The show finally ended and Roger looked at the clock. "Its their bedtime."

"I know." Mark looked down to find anthony had fallen asleep on his lap

Roger looked down and saw that Adam had fallen asleep too. He unwrapped his arm from Marks waist and picked him up. The boy stirred slightly and wrapped his hands around Rogers neck. He walked toward the stairs and Mark followed.

They reached the kids' room and laid each one down on his bed. They shared a bunk bed, Adam on top, Anthony on bottom. Roger kissed Adams head and covered him up. He looked down at Mark who was tucking Anthony in. Roger bent down and kissed Anthony and Mark stood up to kiss Adam.

They turned and walked toward the door. Mark turned off the light and followed Roger out. "Night boys." They whispered.


	3. Can We Sleep With You?

They closed the door behind them and Mark fell into Rogers arms. "I want kids." He sighed looking up into his eyes.

"You are so the woman in this relationship." Roger laughed.

Mark playfully shoved him and walked toward the bedroom. "Hey where are you going?"

"To put on my sweats." He replied dryly.

Roger followed him into the bed room and walked over to his bag. Mark looked up at him just as he was pulling off his shirt. He bit his lip. "Fuck" He breathed.

Roger raised his eyebrow and turned to him. "You like." He asked playfully.

"Mmm...very much so." Mark walked over to him and rubbed his hands up and down his chest. Roger wrapped his arms around him and grabbed his ass.

"Roger..." Mark moaned as Rogers soft lips made contact with the burning flesh of his neck.

"Yes Marky?"

"We can't do this now the kids probably aren't even asleep yet." He pulled away and turned to put his sweats on.

"Fine." Roger pouted.

"You'll live Rog." Mark just rolled his eyes. "Come on lets go downstairs."

Roger smiled and grabbed Marks hand.

"Hey lets see what movies they have." Roger said as they walked down the stairs.

"M'k"

Roger and Mark reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the shelf by the tv that contained all the movies.

"What should we watch?"

"I don't care babe what ever you want." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm...Fight Club?"

"Eh no."

"I thought you said what ever I wanted?" Roger laughed and put the movie back.

"Well I lied. How about this?" He asked holding up The Princess Bride.

"I am now convinced that you are the woman here." Roger joked.

"As long as I'm getting fucked by you I don't care what I am."

Roger raised his eyebrow and looked down at Mark. "Really? In that case..."

"No we are not gonna fuck." Mark cut him off.

"Fine. How about this movie?" He asked as he pulled Dodgeball off the shelf.

"Works for me." Mark turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going now?"

"I want popcorn. Put the movie in and I'll be right back." Mark said motioning towards the couch.

Roger sighed. "Ok" He walked over and put the movie in the DVD player then plopped down on the couch. "Hurry your hot ass up!" Roger yelled into the kitchen

Mark emerged out of the kitchen popcorn bag in hand. "I'm coming hold on."

"About fucking time." Roger replied, his voice was spilling with sarcasm.

Mark rolled his eyes and sat down next to Roger. He handed the bowl to Roger and snuggled up closer to him. "Start the movie."

Roger pushed play and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. They cuddled close together and turned their attention toward the movie.

When the movie finally ended Roger looked down and kissed the top of Marks head. Mark sat up and looked at the clock. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Roger asked sounding confused.

"It's 12:45, and Jessie is supposed to be home at 12!" Mark stressed.

Roger shook his head. "Don't worry Marky."

Just then the door opened and Jessie stumbled inside.

"Jessie your late." Mark scolded.

"I know." She shot back as she walked over and collapsed into the chair next to them.

"Where were you?" Mark inquired

"Why do you give fuck?" Her words were as sharp as razors.

"Cause your my niece and my responsibility this weekend."

"I don't give a shit you have no authority over me."

Roger looked over at Mark and put his hand on his leg. "Babe its not worth it. She's high and smells like alcohol, if you yell at her there's no way in hell she will even remember it in the morning."

"I am not high." She spat at Roger.

"Um yes you are. Believe me I know what high looks like." He responded.

She responded by rolling her eyes.

"Jessie go to your room, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Mark demanded.

"Fine" She got up and stormed downstairs to your room.

Mark leaned his head on Roger and closed his eyes. "Well that was nice."

Roger smiled and ruffled Marks hair. "Couldn't you tell she was high, you've seen me high enough times. I figured you'd realize it right away."

"I know Rog, but thats a time in my life I tried to block out of my memory. Seeing you high tore me apart, and I just wanna forget it." He lifted his head and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I hate hurting you. Listen I will talk to her tomorrow, we'll try and get through to her." He bent down and kissed him.

A smile curled onto Marks lips. Roger pushed him down and laid on top of him. "I bet you I can make you feel better." He grinned.

"Lets at least go upstairs." Mark moaned.

"Cindy said no sex in her bed." Roger pointed out.

"Who gives a fuck what Cindy says, I have not once in my life listened to her. Why start now?" He laughed.

Roger pushed himself up off of Mark and headed toward the stairs. He stopped and turned around. "You coming?" He asked.

"Of course,I just enjoy staring at your ass." He got up off the couch and ran up the stairs after Roger.

They reached the bedroom and Mark pushed Roger down onto the bed. He ripped off his shirt and crawled on top of him. Roger sat up slightly allowing Mark to pull off his shirt followed by his pants.

Starting at Roger lips Mark began to kiss his way down. He stopped at his neck and sucked and bit at the delicate skin. Rogers breath caught in his throat. "Oh Mark." He moaned.

The filmmaker pulled his lips off of his neck and continued his journey downward. He began to kiss his chest, stopping and sucking on each nipple. Roger had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in passion.

Mark let up and made his way to the rim of Rogers boxers. "Want me to go on?" He playfully prodded

"Fuck yes."

Mark pulled of the rockers boxers and began to kiss his inner thigh.

"Marky now!" Roger panted.

Mark moved his lips up and took Roger into his mouth. Just as he did so he heard a scream, but this time it wasn't from Roger. It was coming from the kids' room.

"Shit." Mark mumbled with Roger still in his mouth. He pulled him out and looked up at Roger.

"Well you have to go get them. You still have pants on." Roger pointed out to him.

Mark groaned and got up off the bed. As he walked to their room he tried to conceal the obvious bulge in his pants.

He returned a moment later and crawled into bed next to Roger.

"What was wrong?" Roger asked.

"Adam had a nightmare." He sighed into Rogers neck.

"Oh I see."

"You want me to finish?" Mark asked

"Um fuck yes." Roger replied pulling the blanket off of him.

Mark crawled down and began to kiss Rogers stomach.

"Marky..." Roger pleaded.

"Roggy" He said innocently

"Please...now" He begged

Mark smiled and took Roger into his mouth again. As he did Roger began to let out small moans of passion. "Oh...fuck...don't...stop.." He moaned.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Fuck" Roger sighed, and pulled the blanket over him.

Mark got up and went to the door to find Adam and Anthony rubbing their eyes and staring up at him. "What's wrong boys?"

"Uncle Marky we can't sleep." Anthony sobbed.

"Can we sleep with you guys?" Adam begged.

Mark sighed and looked back at Roger who was now desperately searching for his boxers. "Fine."

"Yay" The kids yelling before running over and jumping into their bed. Roger laughed and patted the boys on the head. They snuggled up close to them as Mark climbed into the bed next to them.

"Go to sleep guys." Mark warned.

"We will." They promised.

Roger reached over and ruffled Marks hair. "Night baby."

"Night Rog." Mark squeezed his hand before closing his eyes falling asleep.

Roger rolled over on his side with his back to everyone. He reached down and touched him self, he was not at all tired and way to hard to go to sleep now anyway. He pushed the covers off himself and walked downstairs. He figured he could just watch tv tell he got tired then he would go back up to Mark and they boys.


	4. Drug of Choice

Roger sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something worth watching at two in the morning wasn't easy. He looked up as he saw the basement door open and Jessie walked out.

"Oh um hi Roger." She was surprised that someone was up.

"Hi Jessie." He said looking into her eyes, she wasn't high. "What are doing up?"

"Just getting some water." She walked into the kitchen and came out with a water bottle in her hand. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"The boys ask to sleep with you?" She said with a laugh.

He smiled. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She just shrugged. "They do it all the time."

"Come sit down." He motioned to the spot next to him on the couch. "I wanna talk to you."

She cautiously walked over and took a seat. "I'm not gonna like what you wanna talk about am I?"

"No your not."

"How do you know I'm not high right now, and won't remember this tomorrow?" She challenged

"You don't know very much about me do you?" He asked

"Just that your fucking my uncle."

He laughed. "Well at least what you know is the truth."

"So what is there that I should know about you?" She inquired

Roger took a deep breath. "Well, I used to be a druggie." He started out. "I know how your feeling, what your going through."

"Really?" She seemed surprised by the idea. "So are you clean now?"

"Yeah thanks to Mark." He smiled.

"What kind of drugs did you do?"

"Well I've tried pretty much everything but heroin was my drug of choice."

"How did you get started?" She seemed truly interested in his life.

"Well I was in a band, drugs kind of come in the job description." He laughed. "But it started out small just some weed here and there not really anything big, but then one night before a show one of the guys in the band comes up to me and says "Here this will help you with the show." Before I could object he stuck the needle in my arm. It felt fucking fantastic." He said subconsciously rubbing his track marks.

She nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I came home that night and passed out in the loft. The next morning Mark told me that that was the best he had ever heard me play. He said I was amazing, and I realized I couldn't remember any of it. Later I talked to the band and the manager of the club and they all said that last nights show was incredible."

"So you started doing it more often didn't you?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, but I didn't think I had a problem. The only times I ever shot up were before shows. And the only reason I did that was because everyone kept saying how good I was. I was told some of our best shows were when I was too fucking high to remember them. I regret that now."

"When did you realize you had a problem?" She questioned.

"It took a long time. Like I saId for a while it was only before shows, but soon it became more regular. And it wasn't just heroin, I started experimenting with other drugs. Speed, Meth, Coke, Ecstasy, god you name it I did it. I fucked up my life big time." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "But I realized I had developed an addiction when I realized I couldn't face reality unless I was high. When to go and do anything I had to shoot up. It wasn't just before shows, it was before anything. I felt empty without Heroin running through my veins, I couldn't handle my own life." A tear slid down his cheek.

Jessie reached out and put her hand on his leg. "Its ok" She reassured him.

He wiped the tear away and continued. "And then...thats when it happened." He buried his head in his hands.

"What happened?"

"I...April my girlfriend at the time, I came home and found her in a pool of blood in the bathtub. She had slit her wrists, and the only thing she left was a note saying _We have AIDS. _Thats when I lost it, I ran out and got completely fucked up and came home and passed out in my room."

"I'm so sorry Roger."

He just shook his head and continued. "I woke up the next morning to find Collins and Mark hovering over me. When they found April dead, and found me passed out on the floor of my room they new they had to detox me before I met the same fate as April. They locked me in my room and started the withdrawl process. It was fucking hell! I would have killed for a hit, and I almost did on many occasions. I don't remember all of it but its the one thing that I feel worst about. I know that I did so much horrible shit to Mark during that time."

"Like what?" Jessie asked

"Well like I said I don't remember a lot, but he always seemed to be the one who I took my anger and need for drugs out on. Every time I needed a hit he tried to stop me, but being as small as he is I was able, even in that weak state, to throw him around. Collins always seemed to come to his rescue, he was able to stop me, but I know I hurt Mark pretty badly emotionally and physically during that time. I feel awful about it now, but then Heroin was all that mattered." He shook his head and leaned back against the couch.

"How long did it take you to get clean?"

"I don't really know for sure, I started to get better after a few months but it was a good year before I was able to be around drugs in clubs and stuff and not want them. I thank Mark everyday for putting up with me and helping me through it. I know I wouldn't be here talking to you now if it wasn't for him. If the drugs hadn't killed me, I'm sure I would have taken my own life sooner or later." Tears began to swell up in Rogers eyes. "I owe the fucking world to him."

He sat back up and turned to look at her. "Listen Jessie, I know what its like to go through what your going through. I know how fucking amazing it feels to take a hit, and I know that you feel like you could never get addicted. But if you continue on this path I guarantee that you will. I fucked up my life, and I don't want you to fuck up yours. This may feel good now but you will regret it later. Doing drugs is the one thing in my life I regret and I don't want it to be yours."

Both of them now had tears rolling down their cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I want to try Roger." She sobbed into his chest. "But it feels so fucking good."

"I know honey, but it's not worth it. If you stop you can find more than momentary highs. Get out now and it will still be easy to stop, wait tell later and unless you have someone like Mark around to devote his life to you your fucked."

He kissed the top of her head and she sat up. "I'm gonna go to bed Roger, but starting tomorrow do you think maybe you could help me with it?"

"Of course Jessie, I won't let you end up like me." He hugged her one more time before she stood up and walked toward the basement door.

"Night Uncle Roger."

"Night Jessie." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, he felt emotionally drained.

Little did he know Mark had woken up and heard the whole conversation, and he had never loved Roger more than he did at that moment.


	5. Breakfast

Mark woke up and looked around the bedroom. The boys were laying curled up next to him, but Roger was no where to be found. He quietly got up and pulled on his sweats, creeping out of the room as to not wake up the boys.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Roger asleep on the couch. He walked over and kissed him hard on the lips. Rogers hands snaked around Marks waist and pulled him down on top of him. "Morning sunshine." he mumbled into Marks mouth.

"Sunshine?" Mark pulled their lips apart.

"Yeah why not?"

"Ok then morning sweetheart." Mark laughed and pushed his lips back on Rogers. "Why didn't you come to bed last night, I was cold without you." Mark complained.

Roger wrapped his arms tighter around Mark. "Now your warm."

"But I was cold last night." He pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, but after the boys came in I wasn't tired and I was still pretty horny." he laughed. "So I came down here to watch tv, and then Jessie came up and we had a long talk, and I guess I was just really tired after that so I fell asleep here."

"Yeah I heard you and Jessie talking. Thank you for that. I have a feeling that now that she knows about you she'll listen to you, you're probably the only one she'll listen to. I know how hard it is for you to talk about that, so thank you again."

Roger smiled. "Your welcome, I can't bare to watch someone destroy their life like I did. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"You are so fucking amazing." Marks lips made contact with sensitive skin of Rogers neck.

"No your amazing!" Rogers hand wandered up and down the exposed skin of Marks back.

Mark pushed him self off of Roger and stood up. "No baby where are you going?" Roger said grabbing at his hand.

"To get coffee. We can't start getting all hot and heavy on the couch, with Jessie downstairs and the boys upstairs."

Roger sighed and stood up next to Mark. "Fine, but I'l have you know this sucks."

Mark just laughed and grabbed Rogers hand leading him into the kitchen. "You'll live Rog. Just this weekend with out sex won't kill you."

"Um...do you know me at all?" Roger questioned.

"Good point. Well I guess you'll just have to jack off in the shower a lot." Mark pointed out.

"Only if you help me." Roger whispered seductively coming up behind Mark and nibbling on his ear. The feel of Rogers lips on his ear and his breath on his neck sent shivers down Marks spine. "God I need your cock in me." Roger moaned as his hands traveled down and grabbed Marks groin.

Mark leaned into Rogers touch and moaned with pleasure. "Oh...god...Roger."

"See you know you want me." He mumbled as he began to nip and suck at the skin on Marks neck. Marks breathing began to turn into pants and groans of passion.

"Ahem..." Roger turned around to find Jessie standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What if it had been the boys and not me?" She asked sauntering into the kitchen and making her way to the pantry.

Mark gave a nervous laugh and turned back to the coffee pot. "Sorry" Roger chuckled releasing his grip on Mark.

"Its ok guys. Just don't make out in front of the boys or anything." She warned.

"What did Cindy tell them about us? You know what I mean?" Roger asked.

She poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "Yeah I know what you mean. As far as I know she just told them that you guys are their uncles. They may be young but as far as they know its supposed to be boys with girls. Its not like we don't accept it, I have like 20 gay friends, but I don't want to confuse them. Ya know?"

"Yeah we understand." Mark said handing a cup of coffee to Roger and sitting down at the table with Jessie. "So I um...heard yours and Rogers little discussion last night."

"Oh yeah..."

"Are you gonna try or were you just saying that?" Mark asked.

"No, I really wanna try. I...no offense Roger but I don't want to well not end up like you cause your life now seems great, but I don't want to go through what you went through."

"No offense taken. I don't want you to end up like me either. Like I said the only way you could ever bounce back from that bad of a drug problem is if you have someone like Mark." He said affectionately rubbing Marks back.

Mark smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Just then the phone rang and Mark stood up from the table to go get it. Roger turned and looked at Jessie.

"Listen Jessie, I want to talk to you. I mean I know we talked last night but all we did was talk about me, I want to find out more about you."

"Ok" She said pushing her cereal to the side and looking up at him.

"How long...how long have you been using?"

"Um...a couple months." She answered after some consideration.

"How much have you been using in those couple months?"

"Not a ton, I mean...just like you know on the weekends with my friends, occasionally at school but thats about it."

"What have you been using?" Jessie was intimidated by Rogers tone but she also felt that he truly did care and want to help.

"Well...like you mainly Heroin, but some pot and a few other drugs but not as much."

Roger nodded his head. "Yeah, do you all of your friends use?"

"Yeah pretty much I have a few that don't but most of them do."

"Hmm...I think...I dunno I have to talk to Mark." Roger pondered looking back to the living room at Mark who was on the phone with his sister. Just then Jessie's phone rang and she jumped up from her chair.

"Sorry I have to go get that." She said running out of the ktichen.

Roger shook his head as Mark came back into the kitchen. "What did Cindy want?"

"Nothing really just making sure we weren't fucking up her children to bad." He laughed.

Just then Roger looked up as he heard two pairs of feet come running down the stairs. "Hey boys." He called out.

"Hungry!" Adam yelled as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed Rogers hand. Roger stood up as the small blond boy led him to the pantry.

"Ok Adam, what do you want?"

"Cereal!" He yelled excitedly.

"Ok Anthony do you want some?" He asked the little boy in Marks arms.

"Yeah." He muttered.

Roger pulled out two bowls and poured cereal for the boys. He set them down at the table and the twins scrambled over to the table to eat.

"So boys, what do you want to do today?" Mark asked

"Park!" Anthony yelled.

"Yeah park!" Adam agreed.

"Ok Marky, I'm gonna go shower." He walked over and put his lips to Marks ear. "And maybe jack off too" He whispered seductively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I've been having major writers block! Its killing me! Especially with Actions Speak Louder Than Words. I'm totally stuck if any of you that are reading that have any ideas you should totally tell me lol


	6. Park

**Sorry for the length of time in between my updates I've been horribly busy lately!**

Roger bounded down the stairs to find Mark sitting on the couch while the boys watched TV.

"Hey baby." Roger remarked walking over and taking a seat next to the filmmaker. "You wanna go shower now and I'll watch the boys, before we take them to the park?"

"Nah I'm fine, I'll shower when we get back, besides they're all revved up and ready to go." The boys jumped up off the floor and ran over to the couch.

"Yeah lets go!" Adam exclaimed pulling on Rogers's hand.

Roger laughed and looked up as the basement door opened and Jessie walked out. "Jessie!" Anthony exclaimed running over and hugging her legs, followed closely by Adam.

"Hey boys." She laughed before looking up to Mark and Roger. "I'm gonna go over to my friends house ok?"

Mark bit his lower lip and looked over to Roger. "Yeah that's fine." Roger replied giving her a look that said I-Know-What-Your-Going-To-Do-And-I'm-Not-Happy-About-It.

She smiled apologetically before turning and walking out the door. "You guys ready?" Mark asked turning his attention back to the boys.

"Yeah" They both replied before running to the door. Mark turned and looked at Roger. "Lets just walk the parks not that far."

"Ok." Roger smiled and grabbed Marks hand, interlacing Marks fingers with his own.

They reached the park and sat down on a nearby bench while the boys ran off to go play. Roger turned toward Mark and put his hand gently on his leg. "Mark I wanna talk to you." He said seriously

Mark turned his attention from the boys to him as a very confused expression flashed through his deep blue eyes. "Yeah Rog?"

"Well, the thing is…" He began

"You're not breaking up with me?" Mark joked.

"God no! I love you too fucking much!"

Mark smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Good."

"Anyway, I really want to help Jessie. I really do, we're lucky her drug use has just barely started. If we can get to her now it will be quick and painless. But I'm worried if we let it go any longer the withdrawl may be like mine."

Mark nodded his head and rubbed Roger arm,

"The thing is." He continued. "Most if not all of her friends use. We need to get her away from that or it will never work. Now, of course we could just tell Cindy this and let her lock her in her room like you did with me. But that will never work for her, I have a feeling she will get high more often as a way to rebel."

"Are you suggesting we take her back with us?" Mark asked.

Roger just nodded his head. "Are you insane Rog? We can barely support ourselves how are we supposed to take care of someone going through withdrawl?"

"I know what your saying Mark but this is the best opportunity we have for this. If we leave her any longer, it will get worse. Remember, putting me through it, do you really want to do that to Cindy?"

Mark sat for a moment in silence. "Yeah I guess it's actually a pretty good idea. But do me one favor and talk to Cindy before you say anything to Jess. I don't want her to get her hopes up and then have Cindy say no or something."

"I understand, should I wait and ask her in person?" Roger asked.

"I would wait tell she's back, you don't wanna do that on the phone."

Roger sighed and put his hands around Marks waist. "I love you." He said burring his head in Marks neck.

"M'love you too Rog." Mark mumbled back.

The boys ran over and tugged on Marks leg. "Push us on the swing!" They yelled

Mark rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ok boys lets go." They turned and ran toward the swings. He stopped and turned toward Roger. "You coming babe?"

"Yeah just admiring the view from here." He laughed as he stood up and walked up behind Mark, who backed up and rubbed his ass against him before walking toward the swing.

"Fucking tease!" Roger yelled to him.

"Roger language!" Mark warned.

Roger just laughed and walked over to push Adam on the swing. "You know Mark." He said raising an eyebrow. "We'll both probably be hot and sweaty when we get back, you know from being out in the sun all day. You should shower me when the boys nap." He said biting his lower lip seductively.

"Oh gladly" Mark licked his lips before turning back to the swing.

"Fuck" He sighed. "Lets go now!"

"No Rog, not tell the boys are ready."

Roger mock-pouted his lip. "Fine"

Mark rolled his eyes and continued to push Anthony. "Drama queen." He muttered under his breath.


	7. Shower

**Yeah so this chapter really doesn't have much of a point its just some good old smut!**

"Ok boys its time for your nap." Mark said as they walked back into the house from their trip to the park.

"No!" Adam yelled

"No arguing guys its nap time." Mark bent down and picked up Anthony while Roger picked up Adam.

They walked up the stairs and into the boys' room. Adam put up a small fight but Roger finally managed to get him into bed. Anthony on the other hand was well passed tired and ready for a nap. "Sleep tight boys." Roger whispered as they crept out of the room.

Mark closed the door and turned around to see Roger smiling seductively at him. "What?"

"Ready for that shower now?" He asked grabbing Mark by the belt and pulling him into the bathroom.

"Do I really have a choice?" He laughed

"No" Roger said turning around and pushing their lips together.

Mark laughed and pulled away to turn on the shower. Roger came up behind him and pulled off the filmmakers shirt. Mark smiled and turned around to face him. "Strip for me baby." He whispered in his ear.

"Gladly" The rock star said seductively. He slowly began peeling off his shirt revealing only a little at a time of his perfect abs. Once he had fully removed his shirt he threw it aside and brought his hands down to the waist of his jeans. He slowly began undoing the button and started pulling them down inch by inch. Mark could feel himself get harder by the minute. Finally he couldn't take it any more and he stood up and crushed his lips to Rogers.

"I need you now!" He moaned quickly riding himself of his clothes and pulling Roger into the shower with him.

Roger pushed Mark up against the cold tile of the shower and crushed their lips together. Mark parted his lips and allowed Rogers tongue into his mouth. The kiss was rough and dominating but soon Roger pulled back for air. He moved his lips down to Marks neck and began nipping and sucking until he had left a large dark circle on his skin.

He left a trail of kissed down stopping and taking Marks nipple into his mouth. "Oh…god…" Mark gasped.

Roger smiled and moved to the other nipple gently sucking and pulling on it. When he was done he lowered himself down onto his knees in front of Mark. He rubbed his hands over Marks ass and began kissing the inside of Marks thigh. "Please…Roger…now…" Mark begged.

Roger just ignored his pleas and continued kissing his thigh. "Fuck…now…Roger…oh…shit…" He moaned when Roger quickly ran his tongue over his tip.

Roger smiled and looked up at him. "Oh is that what you want?"

Try as he might all Mark could manage was a small whimper.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't quite catch that." Roger taunted.

"Now! Please baby suck me!" Mark demanded

Roger smiled and took Mark into his mouth. Mark reached down and tangled his fingers in Rogers's hair. "Oh…god" He panted as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

He breathing became unsteady as Roger picked up the pace. "Roger…Roger…Roger" Mark moaned as he began to thrust his hips to meet Rogers pace.

Soon he couldn't control himself anymore, he was so close. "Ahh…oh…Rog…I'm…gonna…oh…ROGER!" He exclaimed as he came into Rogers's mouth.

Roger gladly swallowed all of it and stood back up to capture Roger in a kiss. "I need to be in you." He moaned into his ear.

"Condom" Mark managed to pant. Roger quickly stepped out of the shower and returned a second later with a condom and bottle of lube. Mark took the condom and quickly slipped it over Rogers rock hard cock as Roger slipped two lubed fingers into him causing him to gasp.

Roger wiped the rest onto his dick and turned Mark around. He slowly pushed into him with a deep moan. He began to push in and out while kissing the back of Marks neck. "Oh…Mark…Marky." He panted as he picked up the pace.

"Mark…Mark…Mark" He groaned, as he slammed deeper and deeper into him. Each push brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck…Mark…oh…ahh…MARK!" He yelled as he exploded into the latex that separated him and his lover. He closed his eyes and pulled out of him letting the water fall over his body.

"That was fucking amazing" Mark panted leaning against Rogers body.

"Yes it was" Roger agreed pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash.

Mark looked around and smiled. "I guess we should probably get clean now"

Roger laughed and picked up a bar of soap. "Let me wash you then"

"Oh gladly" Mark obliged letting Roger run the soap over his body.

When they were finally clean they stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. Roger pulled on his boxers and collapsed onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked pulling on his boxers.

"Sleeping, you wore me out in there." He laughed

"Well in that case I'll join you." Mark said crawling onto the bed and into Rogers's arms. Both men laid in silence for a while before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Dinner Time

Mark opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Cindy's room just like he thought, but Roger wasn't there with him. He got off the bed and quickly pulled on some clothes before exiting the room.

He walked down the stairs to find Roger sitting in the middle of the floor in the living room playing with the boys.

He walked over and sat down next to Roger. "Hey baby. What are you guys doing?"

"Playing cars!" Adam exclaimed.

Roger smiled and leaned over placing a quick kiss on Marks lips. "Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yeah. When did you get up?" The filmmaker said, picking up a car of his own.

"Um…I dunno probably like a half hour or so ago. Anthony woke up crying so I went to go get him. You looked so peaceful sleeping in there I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"You're so sweet." Mark said with a smile. "What time is it?"

Roger looked up at the clock. "Like six why?"

"Oh just wondering. Look you guys play I'm going to go see what I can whip up for dinner." Mark said as he stood up.

"Oh Marky, you make such a good little housewife." Roger teased

"Fuck off." Mark replied.

"Ah…ah…ah language Marky." Roger laughed

Mark just rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. He walked over and opened up the pantry. He surveyed the layout trying to figure what he could make. He was so focused on looking in the pantry; he didn't hear Roger walk into the kitchen. He practically jumped five feet in the air when Roger came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Roger placed a kiss on Marks neck. "Hey sexy."

Mark laughed and turned around to kiss him back. "Where are the boys?"

"Still playing. I figured I'd help you with dinner."

"You know you can't cook worth a damn." Mark pointed out turning back to the pantry.

"Fine." Roger mock pouted. "Don't accept my help."

"Your such a baby." Mark muttered slapping his ass as he walked by on the way to the refrigerator.

"That's not what you said earlier in the shower." Roger taunted.

Mark walked over to Roger putting his arms around him and grabbing his ass. "Oh I know exactly what I said in the shower." He whispered seductively.

Roger just smiled and hopped up onto the counter. "So what's for dinner?"

"Well we all know what you like to eat." Mark said playfully running his hand over Rogers's crotch.

"Somebody's in a dirty mood today." Roger said raising his eyebrow.

"What can I say you bring out the worst in me."

"Or is it that I bring out the best in you?" Roger asked

"Maybe a little of both." Mark said as he leaned in placing a soft lingering kiss on Rogers's lips.

Roger hopped off the counter and kissed Mark again. "You do know I intend to get exactly what I want to eat later tonight." He said as he reached down and grabbed Marks crotch.

"You do know we can hear you in here!" Jessie yelled as she emerged from the living room.

"Fuck! Jessie when did you get home?" Mark asked jumping back from Roger.

"Long enough ago to hear your whole little exchange." She smiled.

Mark sighed and walked back to the pantry grabbing a box of pasta and jar of sauce out.

"You two are dirty." She laughed

"Like you would expect anything else?" Roger asked

"Well from you no, but from him," She motioned to Mark. "Yes. Whenever I've been around him he so proper and prude." She laughed.

"Hey!" Mark said turning around from the pot he had just put on the stove. "I am not."

"Well, I see that now but I never would have guessed it. Nice hickey by the way Mark."

Mark sighed and walked over to the mirror to look. "Fuck! Roger!"

"Hey if I remember correctly you were enjoying yourself." Roger pointed out.

"Fuck you." Mark laughed

"Like he said I bring out the worst in him." Roger said grabbing his ass as he walked past him over to the table where Jessie was sitting.

Mark rolled his eyes and went back to the pasta he was making.

"So Jessie," Roger asked. "How much longer are you gracing us with your presence before you return to your friends?"

"Not much longer I kinda just came by to…"

Roger cut her off. "…Ask for some money?" He finished for her.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Did you not learn anything from the discussion of I've done everything your doing?" He laughed.

"Well, that's beside the point." She said

"No the point is do you really think two starving artists from New York have any money to spare?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "No"

"And even if we did I know where that money is going so I wouldn't give you any anyway." Roger countered.

"Asshole." She said as she stood up from the table and began to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"And your not taking any from your parents room." Roger said following her up the stairs.

"Roger this money isn't for…"

"Save your bullshit I know exactly what its for." He replied as they walked into her parent's room.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Roger please just this once. I only need one more hit." She begged

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before."

"Roger!"

"No! Now look you can go out with your friends, but I'm not giving you money to buy drugs. Even though I know you'll find a way to get them anyway." He said truthfully.

She just stood silently looking at him dumbfounded.

"Do we have to go over again that I'm an ex-junkie. I know you'll find your way even without money from us."

"Then why not just give it to me?" She asked

"Why should I make this easy for you?" Roger replied

She sighed and walked out the bedroom door. "Fine I'm leaving!" She yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"And you'll be back by twelve!" He called after her as she walked out the front door.

Roger sighed and ran his hands through his hair before walking over to the boys. "Hey boys, you doing ok?"

"Yeah." Anthony said without looking up from the toy car.

"Ok dinner will be ready soon." He said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Hey babe."

"Hey Rog, is everything ok with her?" Mark asked.

"No. She's pissed cause I wouldn't give her money for smack." He said nonchalantly

"Oh. Did she leave?" Mark inquired

"Yeah, its not like there was anything we could do to stop her." Roger replied rubbing his hand up and down Marks back.

"I know. Come on baby dinners ready, will you get the boys?"

"Yeah." He said walking out of the kitchen. "Adam, Anthony dinner time!" He called.

The boys ran into the kitchen and hopped into their chairs. Mark smiled and set down a plate of pasta in front of each boy, while Roger poured them each a cup of juice.

When he was putting the juice back he noticed a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. "Well…well…well what do we have here?" He said pulling the champagne out of the refrigerator.

Mark walked over to him and smiled. "Later."

"Look what else is in here." He said grabbing a strawberry.

Mark just rose and eyebrow and continued to smile.

Roger grabbed him and pushed him on the other side of the wall where the boys couldn't see them. He took a small bite of the strawberry then ran it smoothly over Marks soft lips, coating them with the sweet juice. When he was done he leaned in and gently licked the juice off while capturing Mark in a long lingering kiss.

When he finally pulled back Mark smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just a preview for later." The songwriter replied walking back into the kitchen.

"You want some pasta?" Mark asked walking over to the bowl of noodles.

"I want you." Roger whispered in Marks ear as he came up behind him.

"Well right now, all I have to offer is pasta. Besides did you not get enough of me in the shower?" Mark asked playfully.

"Baby, with you enough is never enough."

"Somebody's romantic tonight." Mark replied setting two plates of pasta down on the table.

"Just think this is only the beginning. Wait until the boys go to bed." He smiled sitting down at the table next to Mark.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Adam yelled.

"Me either!" Anthony agreed.

Mark laughed. "Not yet boys."

"Good." Anthony said shoving noodles into his mouth.

A few minutes later they both jumped down off their chairs.

"We're done!" Adam exclaimed.

"Ok what are you guys gonna do?" Roger asked.

"Play more cars!" Anthony called as they ran back into the living room.

Roger laughed and picked his plate up and took it up to the sink, where Mark had already begun to wash the boys' plates. "Need some help?"

"No I got it." Mark replied

"Then what do you want me to do?" Roger asked.

"Sit there and look sexy." The filmmaker laughed.

"How about this?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his neck.

"Mmm…that works to." Mark smiled. "Now go get me those dishes off the table."

"What? I though you didn't want my help."

"Well, I changed my mind."

Roger rolled his eyes and went to go pick up the dishes for Mark. "It's a good thing you're cute."

Mark smiled. "Yes it is." Before going back to washing the dishes.


End file.
